Alma
by Egauli
Summary: - Et... tu l'aimes ? Voilà. La vie de Kanda s'est passé sans Alma, et la question est de savoir s'ils arriveront encore à se retrouver après toutes ces années...


**Voilà un petit, tout petit OS qui commence un peu à dater mais que je viens de taper sur ordinateur.**

**Il a été écrit juste après l'attaque des Noah sur le nouveau Q.G., et la découverte du passé de Kanda avec Alma.**

**Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire ^^' donc bon...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Il ferma les yeux, renonçant à guetter l'hypothétique lumière du jour à travers les trous béants du plafond. Ses paupières se rouvrirent doucement sur Alma, qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, lui apportant une sensation de douce chaleur et de bien-être dans tout le corps.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la cachette où Allen les avaient envoyés. Les ganglions de matière noire d'Alma s'étaient doucement résorbés, laissant d'abord des plaies à vif, puis de simples cicatrices qui finiraient bien par s'effacer grâce à leur « incroyable » don de régénérescence.

Il allait bien falloir, à un moment ou à un autre, qu'ils sortent pour trouver de quoi manger et pour chercher une cachette plus sûre que celle-ci. Mais Kanda ne voulait pas encore quitter sa position allongé et le corps chaud de son ami, de son frère, de son amant, de son âme-sœur… il ne le savait plus lui-même, et il doutait honnêtement que la Congrégation les trouverait de sitôt : Allen avait beau être une pousse de soja, il les avait bien cachés, et le kendoka se doutait que Luberrier avait pour l'instant d'autre chat à fouetter. Une attaque massive des Noé, par exemple…

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Alma, en relevant les yeux vers lui, tout en restant étroitement collé à lui sous le drap fin.

L'asiatique se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils avaient trouvé, dans le dédale des couloirs souterrains, une sorte de chambre qui avait dû être celle de Xelor et Lala, et qui, miraculeusement, n'avait pas été détruite.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous trouveront ? repris le petit brun d'une voix douce.

- Non, répondit simplement le kendoka. Personne ne connait cet endroit, à par Thomas, le Moyashi, et moi.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Alma le comprenait toujours.

- Allen Walker... reprit d'ailleurs le plus petit. Tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire, continua-t-il en essayant manifestement de garder un ton neutre, je suis ton… âme-sœur – il rougit légèrement à ses propres mots – mais tu as vécu longtemps ta vie, sans te rappeler de moi, alors tu as sûrement, je ne sais pas… enfin…

Kanda plongea ses orbes sombres dans celles d'Alma. Il savait qu'il lui devait une réponse claire, et suffisamment réfléchie. Alma l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment, depuis le tout début. Avant même que cette histoire d'âme-sœur ne vienne tout compliquer. Avant même qu'il naisse. Et à chaque fois qu'il y songeait, il avait une drôle et agréable sensation qui naissait dans son ventre. Plus que quiconque, Alma méritait qu'il lui réponde sérieusement.

Il avait couché avec le Moyashi, une fois. Ils avaient tout les deux pas mal bu et le jeune exorciste – qui avait manifestement l'alcool triste – l'avait suffisamment aguiché pour que ses hormones réagissent. Il avait d'abord résisté, mais le visage d'ange du jeune Anglais lui rappelait quelque chose d'indéfinissable et il avait fini par céder.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Allen était tout à fait baisable, même s'il n'en avait pas gardé un souvenir impérissable. Kanda, avec le recul, se demandait à qui le blandinet pensait pendant qu'il le pilonnait durement. Et cette question avait commencé à faire son chemin quand il avait quitté la chambre d'un jeune homme qui retenait à peine ses larmes en murmurant sans discontinuer ce qui semblait être un prénom. Il se rappelait nettement avoir songé qu'il était triste de tenter d'apaiser un chagrin d'amour si jeune en couchant avec n'importe qui.

Mais ça avait été tout, et il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

- Non, répondit-il enfin, et il nota l'imperceptible soulagement d'Alma.

Non, une certaine admiration et du respect devant la détermination sans limite du jeune homme, à qui il arrivait pourtant toutes les merdes possibles, mais certainement pas de l'amour. Il n'avait, et cela malgré la grimace que lui arrachait à chaque fois cette pensé dégoulinante de guimauve, amoureux que d'Alma durant toute sa vie. Âme-sœur ou non, ce petit brun était le seul à s'être fait une place durable dans son cœur.

Et parfois, le kendoka songeait qu'il était préférable qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu de son meilleur ami pendant toute ces années. Parce qu'alors, la sensation de manque qu'il avait ressenti pendant tout ce temps sans en connaître la cause aurait été décuplé au centuple, et il ignorait s'il aurait été capable de la supporter.

Mais finalement, pensa Kanda, un rare sourire venant orner ses lèvres fines alors qu'il attirait son amant encore plus près de lui, tout ça était fini pour lui.

Alma était enfin à lui.


End file.
